03 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-03 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *A show consisting of 7" singles and session tracks only. *File 2 edited highlights of this show from Best Of Peel Vol 33 by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *File 1 contains a continuous 94 minutes from later in the show. Sessions *One By One, one and only session. Recorded 1991-06-18. No known commercial release. *Pitchshifter #1, recorded 28th April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 25 May 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''(JP: 'As I hinted at the start of the programme, all of the records included between now and 2 o'clock are seven inch singles. There are lots of reasons for this, one's because somebody told me a week or so ago that yet another large department store or large record shop in London has decided to stop stocking vinyl of any sort at all, and interestingly enough too, I phoned through to Radio 1 during the week and said, could they please put it down on the list of things to be trailed, that this programme would consist of nothing but seven inch singles, and they haven't done it. I think that's very sinister indeed.') #'' *One By One: Spineless/Knee Jerk (session) # (30:42-36:14 side a) *One By One: Power Of Lump/World On Fire (session) # (29:15-33:51 side b) *Phantom Surfers: Banzai Washout (7" EP - Orbitron) Estrus ES-713 &''' *Midi Rain: Eyes (7" promo of 12") Vinyl Solution '''& *Zen Frisbee: 'The Ballad Of The Russian Redeye (7" - Jack) Jettison JET 005 # (39:22-43:11 side b) *Shadow Men On A Shadowy Planet: The Alouette, She Was America's First Satellite, Way Before The Americans Even (split 7" with Change Of Heart - Tired Of Waking Up Tired) Cargo CAR 702 # (45:37-47:15) probably from this show *''50 minute singles segue'' *Unsane: Jungle Music (7" - Jungle Music / Blood Boy / My Right) PCP Entertainment PCP001 # (43:11-45:37 side b) *Gibson Bros: Old Devil (7" - My Huckleberry Friend) Giant Claw GCS-002 *Swervedriver: Out (7" - Sandblasted) Creation CRE 102 *Frankie Paul: Heart Attack (7") Sinbad *Dose: Singleton (7" - Singleton / Sparrow Song) C/Z CZ028 on Best Of Peel Vol 34 2:55 *All About Chad: Embarrassing Moments (7" - Chad's Very First Record) *Genaside II: Narra Mine (7") Hardcore Urban Music URBAN S1 & '@' back announced as wrong side *Babes In Toyland: Handsome And Gretel (7") Insipid Vinyl IV-01 *Ratcat: That Ain't Bad (7" promo) rooArt RATDJ 2 $2 *Paris Angels: Perfume (Loved Up) (7") Virgin VS 1360 @''' '''$3 *'File 1' cuts in near end of next track *Gospel Fish: You Must Be Fool (7") Sinbad *Datura Seeds: S&P 69 (7") Toxic Shock TOX-017 *Belt: Bad Breed (7" - Christmas) 7D1000 *''Unidentified announcer speaks in Norwegian. The translation goes like this: "You are listening to John Peel on Radio 1 FM. He is fat and extremely unattractive and only play records that he likes. Go Johnny go!"'' *Chain Of Strength: Hurts To Ask (7" EP - What Holds Us Apart) First Strike FST010 *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Work It Out (7") Tam Tam 7 TTT 51 *Blue-Green Gods: Darkness On The Other Side (7" EP - Sudden Death) Jettison JET-003 # *William S. Burroughs & Gus Van Sant: The Hipster Be-bop Junkie (7" - Millions Of Images) Singles Only Label SOL-910-7 # *''end of 50 minute segue, with tracks then back announced including those not on tape.'' *One By One: Satan In The Grooves/Tell Me (session) # *Daniel Johnston and Yo La Tengo: Speeding Motorcycle! (7") Singles Only Label SOL-911-7 # *Pitchshifter: Tendril (session) *David Madden And Taxi Gang: Shank Eye (7") Taxi *Värttinä: Mie Oon Musta *Headbutt: A Song For Europe (7" - Stomach Swab / Song For Europe) Pigboy PIG 9 *''(JP: 'I just bet they don't keep their jeans nice and pressed.')'' *''1am news'' *Jonestown: Recall (7" - You Can't Swim With Handcuffs On...) C/Z CZ031 *Supercat, Heavy D. & Frankie Paul: Big & Broad (7") Wild Apache *''tape flip in File 1'' *Drain: Martyr's Road (v/a 7" - Love And Napalm Vol. 2) Trance Syndicate TR-08 # *Ed Hall: Witless Tilt (7" - Deth) Trance Syndicate TR-07 *Bizarre Inc.: Such A Feeling (7") Vinyl Solution STORM 32 S *Even As We Speak: One Step Forward (7" EP) Sarah SARAH 49 *Mudhoney: Let It Slide (7") Sub Pop SP95 *Calamity Jane: Miss Hell (7" - Miss Hell / My Spit) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 107 *Burning Spear: Come Come (7") Burning Spear *One By One: Weakness (Night & Day) (session) # *Solo: Rainbow (7") Reverb RVB 003 $1 *Pitchshifter: Dry Riser Inlet (session) *Ozo featuring Gypsy Emcee K-Jam: Om Mani Padmi Hom (Anambra River) (7") Riot YES 11 *'File 1' cuts out with about 7 minutes of show to go :Tracks marked # available on File 2 :Tracks marked '&''' available on File 3'' :Tracks marked '$''' available on File 4'' File ;Name *1) 1991-08-03 Peel Show R180 *2) best of peel vol 33 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 *3) 1991-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE111 *4) john-peel-radio-one-sessions-8th-december-1990 ;Length *1) 01:34:04 *2) 00:46:49 (30:42 onwards), 00:47:20 *3) 1:35:16 (1:28:25 on) (to 1:33:54 unique) *4) 1:18:47 (from 1:09:25) (1:12:55-1:16:16 unique) ;Other *1) Created from R180 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 33 *3) Created from LE111 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?ymemhqzqjmk *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes